The Maelstrom Mage
by Zhatan
Summary: 3rd of the Left Behind series. Naruto finds a strange house hidden in some sort of valley where he finds an interesting artifact.
1. Chapter 1

**The Maelstrom Mage**

**The third of my ****Left Behind Series,**** I know that these are all almost similar but its only the beginning I try to make each as unique as I can. Well this is going to be a Naruto/Mahou Sensei Negima crossover my second one, this one takes place in the Naruto world. And this will be a harem as Negima is a harem manga. I will not include all of the Negima characters only a few will be in the story but others will be mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Negima or Naruto**

**Chapter 1- Findings Part 1**

"Tou-san tou-san! See that?" a small eight year old girl said. She had long red hair, bright violet-blue eyes, and had a cute round face. She wore a gray t-shirt and purple shorts.

"That was well done Naomi-chan," replied a man with spiky blond hair with two bangs adorning each side of his face. He had blue eyes like the girl and an angular face he's more handsome than most males. He stood around five feet ten inches. This was none other the Yondaime of Konohagakure no Sato, the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze. And at the moment he was watching over his little angel's Kunoichi training.

The girl was known as Naomi Namikaze, the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze, formerly known as Kushina Uzumaki the heiress and sole survivor of now destroyed Whirlpool Village. Naomi looked like an exact replica of her mother except for the fact that she is younger. The girl smiled brightly before going back to her training in calling out her chakra to learn how to sense it and control it. It had been three years since she had begun training in ninja arts.

"Sugoi, Naomi-chan, at this rate you will become the strongest kunoichi in no time," her mother said with a smile on her face. She stood at around five feet six inches tall. She had long red hair with a black hair clip that held back her bangs and violet-blue eyes; she also had heart shaped face. Her figure was that of a goddess that would make any woman die from envy and any male of a massive nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups. This woman was Kushina Namikaze, the wife of the Yondaime Hokage and mother of Naomi Namikaze, also known as the Hot-blooded Habanero.

"Thanks kaa-chan! I can't wait until I become an awesome kunoichi like you!" replied Naomi with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at their child energy and attitude.

Over in the distance, a boy stood, he was the same age as Naomi. He had wild spiky blond hair that went everywhere, ocean blue eyes, and a round face. He was about the height of 3'3" while Naomi stood at around 3'1", and at the moment was wearing a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. He seemed like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him, the three whisker-like marks on each side of his face. His name is Naruto Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze, and the older twin brother of Naomi Namikaze.

At the moment Naruto was glaring at the nice family scene that was happening at the family's private training area. Naruto just sighed and walked away, into his room where he did training of his own. When Naruto got into his room he lay down on his bed and remembers what happened a long time ago that made him to be what he is now.

**Flashback 3 years ago**

"Hey tou-san can you teach me how to do some cool ninja stuff!" asked a young blond Naruto who was hoping his dad would say yes.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I have to teach Naomi," replies Minato, which made Naruto frown.

"Well… can't you teach both of us at the same time?" asked Naruto ignoring the smug look his sister was giving him.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't have the time to do that." Naruto was going to respond with his father until his mother came in.

"Naruto go to your room and quit pestering your father. He will teach you when he feels that you are ready," Said Kushina in a demanding tone. Naruto not wanting to argue with his mother looked at the ground and walked back to his room.

"Why can't I learn how to be a shinobi, but Naomi can? How comes she gets everything," said Naruto out loud to himself when he reached his room and close the door so no one would enter or hear him.

Naruto could be considered a genius or a prodigy, he was smart beyond measure. He had skills to learn anything really fast, so it didn't take him long enough to figure out that his family favored his sister more than him, seeing as she got mostly everything she wanted. He also noticed the villagers treated her like a hero.

Naruto on the other hand barely got anything he wanted, even on his birthday he would get a gift or two, while Naomi would get tons. He was also despised by the villagers, sometimes when he would walk around the village alone he would see the villagers' giving him cold glares. His sister also had lots of friends. While he didn't have any friends, kids would avoid talking to him for reasons he doesn't know.

Naruto knew that his sister has the Kyuubi's power sealed inside of her. That's why she's seen as a hero, but he didn't understand why he was so hated by the villagers. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes so that he could some rest and think about all this later.

**Mindscape**

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a whole new place. It looked like a sewer if the knee deep water was of any indication. He looked around and noticed some pipes on the roof were glowing light blue with a slight tint of red. Wondering where the hell he was, Naruto, began to follow the pipeline, until he came to a large room where the only thing that resided there was a giant cage door. Naruto walked closer to inspect it and saw that he gates were being held together by a single slip of paper with the kanji for seal written on it.

"Is anyone in there?" Naruto called out loudly.

For a moment nothing happened, then it came a loud swish sound that made him jump back just as a large clawed paw slam into the gate. A loud chuckle came from within the darkness of the giant cage. Then the thing that had attacked him came into view, it was huge, it body was covered in reddish-orange colored fur, burning red eyes. But the most notable feature of the creature was the nine tails swinging back and forth behind it.

"Y-you're the…" Naruto began but was at a loss of words.

"**The Kyuubi no Yoko,"** the creature finished for him.

"B-but, you were killed after your power was taken from you and sealed inside Naomi," Naruto stated beginning to feel more and more frighten. "Oh Kami-sama, I'm going to die."

"**No, I won't brat, I've seen your memories, and I must say that your parents and the villagers are idiots,"** said the Kyuubi, and Naruto was confused so he slightly turned his head showing that he was confused. The Kyuubi saw it and continued. **"Your father, who did the sealing, sealed my powers in your sister believing that she could control my powers, while he sealed my soul into you. Also because of this he is still alive, although for using the Shinigami to seal me, and seeing that Shinigami didn't seal all of me into one person but split me up and sealed me into two** **babies. But in return he probably lost about half his lifetime making him die early then he is supposed to."**

Naruto nodded showing that he understood and is taking the information in slowly.

"**Your father is training your sister early so that she will be able to control my power, however that is impossible. Without the soul, which is me, the chakra is nothing but pure hatred and destruction."** Naruto's eyes widened a bit and then he couldn't help it but, laughed at the stupidity his father had made. Naruto laughed for about five minutes before he stopped, after taking a deep breath he turned to the Kyuubi, who continued, "**Many people died during the attack, many people lost family members, friends, brothers and sisters. Somehow the villagers know that you have the Kyuubi soul sealed into you, and hate you for it seeing as it reminds them of the people they lost.** **They think that you are the Kyuubi and that is why they hate you." **

Naruto nodded understanding what the Kyuubi was saying and something clicked in his brain. If his father had told the village that he held the soul of the Kyuubi and his sister held the power, then why didn't he know? He clenched his hands into fists in anger at how everyone probably knew about his condition and kept it away from him. Now he hated his parent even more, how could they not have told him, it was that bastard's fault that he had to suffer like this. Suddenly he felt something weird as if the connection to this place was being interrupted.

"What is happening?" Naruto asked.

"**It would seem that you are waking up brat?" **Kyuubi told him.

"I see, can I talk to you again?" the blonde asked the giant fox.

"**This is your mindscape all you have to do is think what you want to say and I will hear you,"** the fox responded.

"Ok, thanks…one more thing, what's your name? I doubt that Kyuubi is you real name," Naruto said as he began to fade away.

"**You're right, brat," Kyuubi said, "its Kurama."**

Natuto faded only hearing one word. When Naruto woke up in his room he saw that is was dark outside already and he glance at the ceiling of his room.

"Kurama, Heh?" Naruto repeated the name.

**End of Flashback**

Yeah ever since he met Kurama all those years ago he began to train himself to the point of exhaustion. Every day he would get up early and go to a private place to train so no one would find him. Sometimes he did training in his room. Hell sometimes even Kurama would help him out with some things.

After about six months of physical training he decided to learn on other fields so he took it upon himself to learn. And what better way to learn than from books. Eventually he became interested in seals and started to read about Fuuinjutsu, he guessed that it ran in the family seeing as his father and mother were both seals masters. He read how to do simple seals, like the storage seal. He figured out how to build a storage seal from scratch, and during his studies he came across one seal that caught his attention. It was a gravity seal, a seal, which applies extra gravity on the body making it harder for one to move, but when released the user become faster and stronger.

However things were moving rather slow to his liking that is until one day he saw his father in the kitchen with his mother. The two were beginning to get fresh with each other, he was about to leave when he heard Kushina say something about work making both Minato and Naruto stop. Naruto looked back from the corner that led to the kitchen and watched as Minato did some hand signs and an exact replica of him appeared in a cloud of smoke. A smile broke on Naruto's face when he heard what the jutsu was called.

After that he ran to his room and began to practice the jutsu, it took him a few hours to understand it completely, but in the end he got it down. The side effect of the jutsu was that he could only two to three clones as he didn't have that much chakra, though that was enough for him. Using his clones he began to get more in depth with seals. Then he decided to go more in depth into other subjects, from history to mathematics, even to advance sciences such as chemistry, Physics, and anatomy.

However with good things, there are also bad things. At first, the villagers gave him cold glares, and then they changed into beatings, here and there. Once every week or so there would be a small crowd of four or so people that would corner Naruto and beat him senseless. They didn't do anything crazy since he was the son of their hero the Yondaime, but they would put him in his place. Naruto at first would fight back, but then realized that would have made it worse, so now he just lets them beat him, though it didn't really hurt since he was strong and could take the weak civilians punches.

The children around Naruto's ago wouldn't hang out or talk to him, instead they would fall flaunt over Naomi or give him cold glares. Some of the people who tried to be his friend only did it so that they could get close of Naomi. When the academy began, he would be ignored, but Naruto didn't really mind since he was pretty much alone from the start.

Then one day something changed, as he was training in a secluded area of the forest he was unknowingly being watched. The person who discovered his training area was a boy by the name of Itachi Uchiha, the son of the head of the Uchiha clan and heir to said clan. Itachi was a prodigy in his clan as he was the youngest ANBU captain, at the age of 13.

Itachi had found him during one of his training routines and watched in silence. He was quite impressed by Naruto's determination and hard work that he eventually talked to Naruto. He asked why Naruto was training by himself and not with his family.

Naruto's answer was simple, "I am nothing to them, only a nuisance."

Itachi was shocked but understood what he meant, he often saw Naruto walking behind his parents with a blank face. After that Itachi would often visit Naruto as much as he could and went as far as to help Naruto with his training, seeing as Naruto was consider a prodigy like himself.

Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi's mother, had found Naruto walking alone around Konoha one day and wondered why he was alone. When she asked him why he wasn't with his parents, he gave her the same answer that he given Itachi. Mikoto became furious and began to march over to the Namikaze estate to give them a piece of her mind. Naruto tried to stop her saying it wouldn't make a difference, but she didn't listen to him instead she dragged him along with her to his home. He still remembered what happen.

Mikoto had given Kushina a piece of her mind.

**Flashback**

The two walked, well more like Naruto was dragged up the path that led to the Namikaze estate, where Mikoto called out Kushina. When the red head came to the front from behind the house she saw that she was in her training clothes, behind her came Minato and Naomi who were confused as to why she was here. Then they saw Naruto with her and wondered what he was doing with her as they thought that he was in his room this whole time.

"Mikoto why are you here? And why is my son with you?" asked the confused Kushina.

"I'm here because I found your son walking around the village alone" replied Mikoto.

"Really? Thank you Mikoto for finding my son, we'll take it from here," Said Minato as he told Naruto to go to his room, which he did. Though, he stayed back just far enough to hear the rest of the conversation since he noticed that Mikoto hadn't left yet.

"Did you even know that your son was outside?" asked Mikoto still mad.

"No, but I thank you again for finding him," Kushina said with a smile. Mikoto narrowed her eyes and in the corner of her eyes, she noticed a red head that was in her training outfit. This got a question that she wanted to ask them.

"Why is Naomi training to be a ninja early while Naruto is sent to his room?" the confused Uchiha asked.

"We decided to train Naomi early," Minato responded the question.

"And why not Naruto also?" Mikoto's tone was getting colder and colder by the second, which was starting to scare both Kushina and Minato.

"That's because Naomi has the Kyuubi's power sealed in her and has to learn how to control it, we'll start teaching Naruto when he gets into the academy," Kushina told her long time friend.

Mikoto stood there glaring at the two, "I understand sorry for asking a stupid question Namikaze-san. Now if you excuse me"

Minato and Kushina flinch at the sudden change in their friend, but just toss it aside thinking at it wasn't anything serious. Mikoto turned around and walked away too mad to say goodbye.

**End of Flashback**

After that Naruto would talk to Mikoto whenever he saw her and she would help him out when she could.

Now Naruto was nine and a half years old and at the moment he was breathing rather heavily as he had just finished his regular training. As he rested he decided to go for a walk as he hadn't done that in a long time. While he was walking he was thinking on what he could do to get stronger faster, but nothing really came to mind. He wasn't allowed into the shinobi library and his father kept the family library locked and only opened it for Naomi and that itself was rather rare. Next during his walk he heard the sound of a waterfall, when he got to the place he saw that there indeed was a waterfall although small it was still cool in his opinion. Just as he was about to leave he noticed something about the waterfall.

Naruto's curiosity as to what could be behind the waterfall got the best of him and he took off his backpack. Carefully the blond boy moved behind the water and into the crevice, as he inched his way through he could feel the opening getting wider. Soon he didn't have to be up against the wall as he came to a large pathway that he followed. All through he could feel a giddy as he hoped to find something that would be cool. Finally when he left the cave he walked out into what looked like a forest, but in the middle was a small wooden cabin. It was old and falling apart, weeds had grown wildly around it and he could see tons of ivy stuck to the side of the beat up cabin.

He walked closer to the cabin and saw a door; he knew that people hadn't lived here in a long time. Naruto had to wondered how the place was still even standing since there was no one around to look out for this place. The blond went up to the door and pushed it open; the door gave away as it fell to the ground. Inside was dimly lit, but he could make out what was around, dolls, of all sizes and kinds, they were all though and full of dust, spider webs adorned the place. Naruto was about to leave when he felt something strange from deeper within the place.

Following this strange presence, he was lead to a door that seemed to be in better shape than the house. Naruto grab the handle and pulled, the door opened allowing him to walk in, he found himself in a small room the only thing in there was what appeared to be a sphere of some kind. Inside he could see a large building and water, a bridge going to the large building from a small platform.

Not finding it really interesting he began to walk away when a flash of light illuminated the room forcing him to shut his eyes. When he reopened them he found himself in the strangest place he had ever laid his eyes upon, he was standing on a platform with a star shape symbol and in the distance he could see a building. Naruto was fascinated by the echelon of the building from the bottom up. Wanting to know what else was in this place he set off to explore.

As Naruto crossed the bridge that led to the build he wondered if there was anyone still living here. Once he was across the bridge he saw that he came to a large pool, there were beach chairs to the side along with giant umbrellas. The further he walked in he came to a large field like area that seemed to be a training field, a little ways further he saw what seemed to be a little shed. He moved over to the shed and saw a staircase that led to an underground living quarters, shrugging he went down the steps and came to a long hallway. There was a dome arc way that led to a room. As soon as he passed the arc his eyes widened at the sight of pile upon piles of books all over the place.

Naruto was in awed, never in his life had he seen so many books, there was a possibility that there were more books here than in all of Konoha. He walked over to the first pile that was closest to him and grabbed the book on top and opened it. He was disappointed when he saw that it was in a different language that he had no idea what it was. The blond set the book back down on the pile to begin looking around again, then he saw something that drew his attention the most, there sitting on top of a bunch of books was a small doll. As he got a closer look he saw that it had shoulder length green hair, a pair of white antennas like things along with a bonnet, two small bat wings, and she wore a black gothic dress.

"Well, aren't you just adorable," Naruto said as he placed his hand on the doll's head.

It was at this moment that the strangest thing ever happened; he felt his chakra being pulled out of his body. It continued on for about ten minutes and in the end he fell to the ground he was breathing heavily as he could tell his reserves were low. He looked up at the strange doll and wondered what it had done to him, but as soon as he laid his eyes on the doll he instantly noticed that something was different. The doll was looking back at him with large green eyes, and then she did something even more unexpected.

"Who are you blonde?" she asked with a childish voice.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of; he screamed. Loudly.

**Well here is the first chapter of my third left behind series hope you all enjoyed it as I tried my hardest on this one. Now I plan of bringing in Asuna and Chachamaru, not sure yet if I will bring in others although I have the perfect way to do it too, which will be revealed in Chapter 2- Findings Part 2**

**And one last thing got to have the ever bloodthirsty Chachazero.**

**Now leave a good review my dear fans. And don't forget to tell if you want me to bring in more character and who as I will take in all considerations.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Maelstrom Mage**

**Chapter 2- Findings Part 2**

**Well here is the new chapter of Maelstrom Mage. First this chapter was supposed to be out last week along with some other updates but my cousin who is visiting decided to screw everything up because I wouldn't lend her money to buy herself a new pair of shoes. yep she screwed up my updates to the point that I had to rewrite them so there will be no updates until after spring break which is next week. **

**Now I would like to thank Fg7dragon for his help with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Negima **

"Who the hell are you blonde?" she asked with a sort of childish voice.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of; he screamed. Rather loudly.

The doll annoyed by the brat's scream, jumped from her position on top of the book drawing a large kitchen knife from out of nowhere. Naruto unaware of what was going on was sent crashing to the ground. He instantly shut up when he felt the cold of a blade being pressed against his neck, through the fear he was feeling he managed to see that the small doll was the one who forced him to the floor. She had a crazy look on her face as soon as he felt her knife pressed harder on his neck, he felt the blade cut his skin drawing blood.

"I asked, who the hell you are and what are you doing in Master's Magic Diorama?" she asked without taking the blade away.

"N-Naruto," stuttered the blond, "and I just sort of found myself here."

The doll removed her knife from the small blond child as she finally glanced around the room and was shocked to see so many books. Not only that, the place was extremely unorganized making her wonder why her older sister hadn't been doing her job.

"Where is my master?" she asked.

"I don't know; who is your master?" Naruto half said half asked.

"My master is Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell, the most powerful wizard to ever be born," the doll responded rather proudly.

"I have never heard of her and aren't wizard just made up kid stories?" he said.

The doll narrowed her eyes as she glanced back at the stupid blond before unleashing a powerful killer intent for a doll. Naruto froze and began to shake as he felt the killer intent rolling of the doll; he wondered how a doll so small could release such aura. Said doll had taken that last comment from the blond as an insult. How could he think that wizards were nothing but a fairy tale of some sort? After the event of Mundus Magicus magic had been mostly made public and had become fully public when that thing suddenly appeared and started going on a rampage. Then it hit her hard, that demon that attacked, she couldn't remember what happened to it. The last thing she remembered was that her master brought her to the diorama and then nothing. She had to find her master and fast or find her older sister.

She jumped from her position on the brat and began to fly around looking for a clue. Finding none she was about to leave the room when she felt something grab her, reacting of pure instinct she turned around faster that most would think a doll could move and brought her knife to the throat of Naruto.

"Don't touch or I'll take your fucking head off," she threatened, "now I must go and find my master."

With that the doll flew out off the room leaving a shaking Naruto behind as he had just come close to losing his head. Gulping he followed the doll out of the room hoping that she wouldn't try to kill him again, all he wanted to know was where he was and how to get out of here. In the hall he could see her flying from room to room desperately calling out 'master'. When she reached a circular room the doll fell onto the table that rested there, her knife fell out of her grasp and let a loud clang when it hit the floor.

This was the scene that Naruto came upon when he finally caught up to her; a frown appeared on his face as he saw her looking down. He knew that look all too well and also could sympathize how she felt at the moment, abandoned just he was with his so called family. He walked over to the gothic dressed doll and placed his hand on her small shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I can't find master or Chachamaru anywhere," she responded.

"Are you sure that you have looked everywhere, I mean there has to be another place where you haven't searched yet, right?" he said.

"Yes… there is one more place where I haven't been yet, thanks Blondie," she said as she started to levitate.

"I told you my name is Naruto," the blond said.

"Okay, Naruto, and I am Chachazero," the little doll introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Chachazero-chan, now why don't I help you search for this master of yours and Chachamaru," Naruto said.

The doll nodded and floated over to Naruto where she just landed on his head and pointed in a direction that he followed as he thought that she was leading him to the unsearched area. About ten minutes later Naruto and Chachazero found themselves standing in front of a large set of double doors with a bat like door knob. The blond grabbed the one on the right and pushed the door open, the inside he could see was dark, but as soon as he stepped in lights came alive.

"Whoa," said Naruto as he saw the room.

Now that there was light he could see everything clearly, the walls were painted red and black, there was a large dresser in the far corner. The bed itself was larger than the one that his parents had. Above all the two things that drew his attention the most was that there was not a speck of dust anywhere. And the thing that he saw next was the young girl that was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, she had green hair and strange ears, she wore a sort of maid outfit, and her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping.

"Hey, Zero-chan, is that your master?" asked Naruto.

"NO, that's Chachamaru and by the looks of it she seems to be offline," the little doll responded.

"Offline?"

"See, Chachamaru is a robot that was created by one of master's friends and classmate to be her partner after her powers were sealed off," Chachazero said as she started to fly towards her, "Come here Blondie."

"What is it?" he asked as he made his way towards her.

"See that key in her hands," the doll pointed at the sleeping robot's hands in which, he saw a large golden key, "take it and I will show you how to awaken her."

Naruto carefully removed the key from the sleeping girl and could help but blush at the pretty face that she had. Looking away at the doll he saw her pointing at something behind the robot's neck, when he went to investigate he pushed away some of her hair as he was instructed and saw a small hole in the middle of her neck. He inserted the key next.

"Okay now what?" he asked.

"Now all you have to do is charge her up with your magic…" Zero began but was interrupted.

"Umm…Magic? I don't have any of this magic as you call it," Naruto said.

"Then how did you wake me up then?" the doll called back.

"I think that you pulled my chakra from my body," was the answer she got.

"Chakra? What's chakra?" the confused Chachazero asked.

"Chakra is the combination of spiritual and physical energy, which is channeled through the body's 361 tenketsu points and is used to manipulate the elements and create illusions, as well as give the user other benefits as well like walking on trees and water, to increase the vision of a person," naruto explained in the simplest form he could.

"Okay…well then channel this chakra of yours as you wind the key and keep a steady flow," Chachazero said.

Naruto did as instructed and began to channel his chakra into the palm of his hand before reaching out and touching the key. Almost immediately he felt the pull of chakra from his body into the key, so he began to turn the key while letting his chakra flow into it. Then something else happened, a strange sensation filled his body, something was wrong with his chakra core, it was as if his chakra was splitting. He tried to ignore the pain as much as he could and continued with his channeling of chakra into the key. After about ten minutes he finally gave up as he knew that with the pain he felt from his chakra splitting and the drainage of having to send his chakra into the robot he was in the danger level. Being in the danger lever was rare for an Uzumaki as he had read that all Uzumakis had unusually high levels of chakra.

While he was on the ground trying to make the pain go away and catch his breath for the second time that day he failed to notice that the girl he had just been charging up was opening her eyes. As she looked around she felt a powerful energy source coming from behind her, so using her high level martial arts she had, had installed when she had been made she jumped from her chair. Swiftly she turned 180 degrees and kicked the source of the energy, which happened to be nothing but a child around the age of nine or ten. As she saw him hit the ground she moved faster than most people would and had him pinned to the ground with her hand on his throat and her other hand turned into a fist.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my master's chamber?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Chachamaru stop," she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

Chachamaru turned her head slightly and saw that the voice belonged to her sister who was now grabbing her fist.

"Chachazero? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't hurt him, he was only helping you," the doll said.

"Is that so? Explain?" Chachamaru said.

However before any more words could be exchanged her scanners picked up a powerful magic source coming from the blond. She looked at him as information was being scanned through her 'brain', that's when things confused her, she could clearly see that he had a strange energy core, but at the same time she could see another core being form of spiritual energy and his physical energy was increasing. Naruto whose eyes were wide from the attack finally passed out from the pain of not only his chakra pool but from the attack from the girl.

Seeing the child pass out, Chachamaru picked him and moved him to one of the guest rooms that her master had build in the resort. In the meantime while Naruto slept, Chachamaru and Chachazero where both talking about what had happened and neither could really recall that much as they only remember up until their master had sent them into the Magic Diorama.

It was only ten hours later that Naruto awoke from his slumber only to find himself laying on something rather soft. Looking he saw that it was a bed, next he finally remembered that he had used his chakra to awaken that one girl, Chachamaru, on behalf of Chachazero's request, then on to being attacked by that girl.

"Oh, you're awake," Naruto turned to the source of the voice and saw Chachamaru standing by the open door carrying a tray with some food and water. He started to panic at the thought that she might attack him again, but all that went crashing down when he felt something slam into his chest sending him back onto the bed.

"You're finally awake Blondie," the childish voice of Chachazero ringed in his ears.

He glanced down and sure enough there was the little gothic doll sitting on his chest.

"What happened?" he asked.

"first I would like to apologize for having attacked you the way I did," Chachamaru said as he placed the tray she was carrying on the table next to the bed, "after I attacked you, you fell unconscious for some reason and I brought you here to rest."

"I see, thank you, so how long have I been unconscious for?" asked the child.

"For about ten hours," was the response?

"Ten hours! Oh man I missed my training session with Itachi," naruto said scrambling of the bed.

"Actually no," the maid said, "see in master's resort you must spend 24 hours inside before you can leave and only around 13 have passed, but while inside of here only an hour passes for every twenty four."

"Wait so I spend here 24 hours and only one passes in real time and I have to be here a day before I am allowed to leave?" naruto said with amazement of such a place existing.

"Yes."

"So have you found out where your master is?" asked Naruto.

The atmosphere took a sudden drop in temperature before Chachamaru spoke up, "no, although we did find one of master's special message spheres in the library that might tell us what happened to her and where she is, the problem is that it requires magic to operate something that neither me nor Chachazero can do even if we do run on magic."

"So what you're saying is that you want me to open this message so you can know what happened," said Naruto.

"That's the idea blondie," zero said.

"Okay," Naruto responded.

After having some of the food that was brought in Naruto followed the two…well one of them while the other one hitched a ride on his head. It didn't take long to reach the library the same room that he had found Chachazero to begin with. This time though he followed the older gynoid to the back of the room where he saw a crystal sphere sitting on a stand, it bore a strange resemblance to the one that his father has in his office.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes, this was created by master to record longer messages than standard recording letters not to mention it lasts longer because unlike paper it doesn't deteriorate," Chachamaru said.

"I see so do I just touch it and push my chakra into it?"

"No, for this you must use magic," Chachamaru said.

"Then how am I going to get it to show you what's in it if I can't use magic," Naruto countered.

"Actually, when while you were unconscious my scanners picked up the creation of a magic core in your body, something that is rather unusual since magic is your spiritual part of your body," said Chachamaru.

"Really?" asked the blond not believing what she said, "then how do I access it?"

"Place your hand on the sphere and concentrate on drawing the required energy from you second core and push it through your body into your palm," the maid responded.

Naruto gave a slight nod, he was worried that it may not work, but he at least had to give a try. So he did as he was told and placed his palm on the sphere and closed his eyes to try and concentrate better. Just as he did with his discovery of his chakra, he reached deep down into his body. He felt the familiar pull of his chakra, however that wasn't what he wanted at the moment so he pushed it back down and reached even further. He felt nothing at all, the thought of Chachamaru making a mistake came to mind, then he felt it, something he hadn't felt before it was weak at first, but it got stronger the more he pulled towards it. Soon he believed he had a good grasp on it and began to pull the energy out of it. It came slowly as he wasn't used to drawing it like his chakra, the feeling of this new energy was warm and welcoming.

The blond drag the power out and began to send it through his chakra coils just like he used to. The cool surface of the sphere his hand was on began to warm up as it was being flooded with his spiritual energy. Chachamaru watched in fascination as her scanners were picking up a large amount of magic that was being expulsed by Naruto into the sphere. Soon she saw Naruto pull his hand away and open his eyes, his eyes fell on the orb as it was glowing brightly as well as pulsing. Then it happened the orb released a bright light making everyone shut their eyes least they go blind and when they re-opened them, a gasp escaped their mouths.

For Chachamaru and Chachazero they were shocked at the person standing before them. Naruto's reaction was different, the person before him had long white spiky hair, his face was wrinkly, he wore a necklace of some sort, a tattered brown traveling cloak, and on his hand was a long staff with white bandages wrapped around the top part. However, the thing that had his attention the most was the man's eyes, he had seen them before in a book, they were a deep metallic purple color with six rings around the small pupil along the rings there were nine tomoes.

"Rikudo Sennin," Naruto said in a whisper.

He knew this man all too well; he had read many books about him. All the books described him as a god and the creator of chakra, the man who defeated a fearsome demon that terrorized the land.

_**Greetings my name is Negi Springfield, a magister magi, or I am also known as in this land the Rikudo Sennin. If you are listening to this message then I am dead and my true descendant has finally come to be, how do I know that you are my true descendant? Well see I placed a powerful spell on this cottage that only he or she would be able to enter. It also means that you have awakened my master's partner Chachamaru, and hopefully you are listening as well. Chachamaru I hope that you are safe as you were the only one to come out of the battle with the Juubi as I call it unscathed. I know that you are wondering where is master, but I have bad news for you at the moment she is probably still sealed away in a special chamber in another Magic Diorama recovering from her injuries. Along with her are the last remaining members of the Ala Alba, they were all hurt during the battle and are also recovering. Now on to more pressing matters, I know that even though you run on magic you will never be able to view this so my descendant must be with you. The time for him or her to learn what the bijus are has come. **_

_**See I am not originally from this time line, a long time ago beyond the time of the birth of chakra, people used to be what we call mages and we used magic. Magic is the spiritual part of chakra while the physical part or ki is the body at one point they were separate until I fused them together. Why you may ask yourself. See after the event that occurred in Mundus Magicus the land was at peace and my plan had come into fruition. All was well until something we weren't ready for happened, remnants of the **__**Cosmo Entelecheia used the last of the p**__**ower of the code of the life maker and created a demon of unimaginable power. Many of my students along our friends fought bravely against it but many died. Then we thought that if we went back to Mundus magicus we would be able to find some way to stop it however we were unaware that the gate had been damaged during the fighting. Once we had taken the gate instead of being sent to the magical world it would seem that we were sent to the future. **_

_**Yes that is what I meant when I said we weren't from the time land. Mundus Magicus had been wiped out along with Earth. Nothing was left except for ruins of the once proud city of Ostia; we were devastated at what we had learned. The next thing that occurred enraged me to the point of doing the unthinkable. The beast, the juubi was still roaming the land so I used all of my power and thought since magic and ki can be used to create Kanka then what would happened if I fused them permanently. I did just that I combined them to create chakra, I used it to fight the ten tailed beast along with me were the remaining members of the Ala Alba all whom were already injured. **_

_**As the fight went on I knew that no matter how strong I became I would never be able to beat such a beast. The last resort to defeat the demon came in the form of sealing it away, but no matter how strong a container was it would break free, then it hit me what it I sealed the beast into myself and that is just what I did, I became the first junchuuriki ever of the most powerful of tailed beasts. But he damage was already done. My friends and allies were injured badly. Using the new power I had obtained when I sealed the beast into me I place all of them in a stasis of suspended animation. Evangeline and Asuna were the most injured and probably would be safe to awaken them in my time so I just let them rest. The others were sealed away too but when it came time to wake them up I just couldn't do it. I woke them up then they would feel guilty of what happened to their friends so I left them sealed too. I don't know how much time has passed but I would like you to release them from their slumber and help them as they will help you. Thankfully after traveling for a few years I came upon a small village were people still live, I stayed with them and taught them the way of chakra.**_

_**Things were good after that there was barely any fighting and the land was starting to regain its life once again. I even found a new love, at first I was scared to love but I found something, the chakra of the juubi that was sealed inside of me negated the side effects of the Magia Erebera and I aged. Also the effects of the chakra with my royal bloodline mutated into something new which are these eyes that I now have, I call them the Rinnegan. Anyways as I aged I knew that once I died the Juubi would once again be free to roam the land and bring with it a whole new wave of destruction. So when I felt the last of my life slipping away I used one last technique as I laid on my deathbed. I separated the Juubi into nine different tail beasts.**_

_**That is right I gave birth to the tailed beasts from the power of the juubi. Each one of them was sad that I was dying and I told them that one day a descendant of mine would come and continue my legacy. So I ask you to take care of them, Shukaku the one tail, Matatabi the two tails, Isobu the three tails, Son Goku the four tails, Kokuo the five tails, Saiken the six tails, Choumei the seven tails, Gyuki the eight tails, and of course Kurama the nine tails. All of them were hit hard after I told them the news of what was going to happen. But Kurama was hit the hardest so I ask you to help her most. After I had split the ten tails power into each of them I then sealed the body of the demon in the moon, yes the moon. Once everything was over I went to bed and closed my eyes to wait for death. I made this message before doing the ritual. **_

_**Chachamaru you're probably wondering why you were offline and that is simple master took the rest of the magic that was used to run you and place you inside her magic diorama sphere. This brings me to another point. Descendant in this place you will find the many books that I managed to keep safe along with some that wrote just for this. Also Chachamaru please escort my descendant to the lower area of the resort there you will find Evangeline. I believe that she may be healed to the point that she can released. But I am not too sure if you should release the others just yet.**_

_**Now as my descendant I have made it to where you will be able to inherit my eyes with all of their power but there is a condition. You must first master Magia Erebera. Now I also have left some items just for you they should be in a box in the basement were master is sealed.**_

_**I think that is all; however I have one last thing I would like you to do for me take care of my students and allies for me. **_

With those last words from the Rikudo Sennin or Negi Springfield as he is named, the sphere went dull. Naruto just stared at the sphere he couldn't believe what he had just heard; he the abandoned child of the fourth Hokage was the true descendant of a god. What about his sister was she one too? No he said that there could only be one, the one who will the only one allowed in the Magic Diorama sphere, and he was bound to inherit his eyes when he masters this so called magia erebera. He turned back to see the two others in the room with him, both were staring at him.

"Umm…should we do as Rikudo-sama said and go find your master?" he asked.

"That would be wise Naruto-san," Chachamaru said as she began to walk to the door.

Naruto followed the girl but just as he was about to leave the room he felt the familiar weight of Chachazero land on his head.

"Onwards Blondie," she said with a giggle.

Naruto smiled at the antics of the little doll, for the first time he felt that he had a friend, even though she had almost hacked his head off when they met. The three walked to the back of the hall where a single black door was mounted on the wall. Chachamaru approached it and pushed it open and walked forward in, Naruto glance at the opened door and couldn't see anything at first. Moments later lights flickered on and he started walking in or rather he walked down the staircase. It took five minutes to finally reach the bottom of the stair case.

Once the three were at the basement, the blond began to look all around him. The room was spacious almost as big if not bigger than his father's estate, there chest all over the place, on the far wall was a large bookshelf stocked with books and scrolls. The more he glance the more he like the place.

"Naruto-san," Chachamaru called, "this way."

Naruto followed her to the far end of the basement were his eyes widened at the sight before him. There sealed within a large crystal was a young blond haired girl, who looked no older than ten, she wore a white sundress. The closer he looked at her face he felt a warm sensation in his cheeks, the girl was really cute.

Next in another crystal was a red haired girl who was around the age of seventeen or eighteen, she wore bells in her hair splitting them into two ponytails. She also had on a strange uniform of some kind, he asked the maid about it and she responded that it was the uniform that they wore for Mahora Academy a long time ago. Along with the red head was a brunette in the same uniform, she was extremely cute though the way the next girl next to her posed made him think that she was her bodyguard or something, she had black hair done in two ponytails and carried a sword in her hand, she also had on the same Mahora uniform.

Next he saw another girl with black hair and her hair done in two buns along with a present blush on her cheeks. However she wore rather different clothes, it consisted of gray pants, thigh length red boot with golden linings, a red trench coat with white around her bust. Along with her was a dark skinned girl with black hair, she wore white pants with a black belt, a red shirt, and a white jacket. On her hips were two holsters with strange L shaped items. The next girl was rather young looking girl; she had long purple hair, and wore the same uniform as the other girls except for the blue witch's hat and robe. On her shoulder sat a white ermine with a cigarette in its mouth. The last girl was another dark skinned girl with blond hair though it was short, she wore an elegant battle dress , her hair was done in two ponytails.

"Chachamaru who are they?"

"The one directly in front of you is our master Evangeline A.K Mcdowell, next to her are Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki," Chachamaru introduced the girls, "over here we have Chao Lingshen, Mana Tatsumiya, Yue Ayase, and Ku Fei. Oh and the ermine is Chamo."

Though Naruto's eyes were mostly on Eva as he wondered why she was so young looking, he thought that she would be older. She is after all the master of Chachamaru and Chachazero. His hand reached up and touched the cool surface of the crystal and unconsciously his magic seeped out of his body and into it. The crystal immediately glowed and not a minute later the small form of Evangeline came out of the seal. Nothing occurred at first until she opened her eyes and stared straight at Naruto.

"Al right who was the son of a bitch that woke me up?" she asked with a bloodthirsty grin that made Naruto back away.

"Master!" two voices called her.

Eva turned around and saw her two most loyal partners awake from their slumber, and that could only mean one thing. Her eyes went back to the boy and in her mind the last words of Negi came back. This boy was his descendant the one who would bring peace back to the land.

"So you're the boyas little descendant?" she said with a grin, "it seems my next apprentice has finally came to fulfill his destiny. What is your name boy?"

"N-Naruto," the blond responded.

"I'm Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell, and as of now your new master/teacher, the idiot left me with this task so get your ass off the floor and come here," she said.

Naruto did as instructed and walked towards her, she motioned for him to lift his arm and he did so. The next thing scared him as he felt the girl bite him and begin sucking his blood.

'What the hell!' he shouted in his mind.

**I don't feel too happy with this chapter I like my other one better but like I said my cousin went ahead and screwed it up. I was supposed to post this yesterday but for some reason I couldn't log in so I had to wait. Well if I can find all the missing parts of the old one I will put it together and repost this chapter. And again Thank you Fg7dragon without your awesome ideas I would probably have written something way different. Well Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Maelstrom Mage**

**Well this was supposed to be out a few weeks ago but I recently graduated from college and obtained my medicine license. I am currently working in venom and research laboratory, something that I enjoy very much except for the hours. Too many for my liking but I still love my work. Now on to the bad news, since I have this new job my updates will be slower but I will do my best to work on them during my free time. Though I am still a part student studying 3D modeling so that too takes my time away. That is all I have to say…on with the chapter! Again I would like to thank Fg7dragon for his help.**

**Chapter 3: Training**

Chachamaru Karakuri was currently walking toward the training field in her hands she was carrying a large tray of food. A week had passed since she was woken up from a deep slumber that was more than millennia. Along with her, her older sister Chachazero was also woken up. Funny thing was that they were woken up by a boy who was no older than ten years old the same age as her former teacher when they first met. Next she along with Naruto and Chachazero had listened to a message that Negi had left them which led to them waking up her master Evangeline.

After that the three sat down and Naruto begun to tell her all that has changed in the world since they were put to rest by Negi. Eva could not believe all the things that changed since she and the others were sealed away to heal from the injuries sustained in the fight against the Juubi. Eva had been the first to be released from the seal since her vampire powers sped up the healing process. It wouldn't be for another few months when they would let another of their friends out. For now she would be focusing on the request that Negi had made for them to train his living legacy for the future.

As Chachamaru finally reached the large field she was nearly knocked down when the ground shook from an explosion. When she looked around she saw that her master was floating in the air laughing her ass off like a maniac. The ground looked like it had seen better days, and lying next to the small crater that was quickly fixing itself was Naruto. She could see that he was injured from the multiple cuts on his body, over by some chairs she saw her older sister watching intently with sparkles in her eyes as she saw the blood that seeping out of the boy.

"Master isn't going easy on him is she?" Chachamaru asked as she approached her sister.

Chachazero turned to look at her younger sister just as she was placing the tray on the table next to her chair before averting her gaze back to the fight.

"Nope, master says that she wants to make sure that he gets strong as fast as possible," Zero said, "I am truly entranced with all the wonderful blood that he is bleeding, fu fu fu."

Chachamaru no matter how many times she heard it still couldn't get why her big sister was so bloodthirsty. Then again having a vampire for a master didn't help at all. She watched as Naruto ran all around the field trying to get away from Eva, with said vampire throwing arrows of ice at the boy.

Naruto had been running around the field for the last four hours dodging as many of his master's spells although he got hit by most of them. He wondered how the Rikudo Sennin had done this and come out alive; then again he was the most powerful mage/ninja to ever live. The blond turned to look at his fellow blonde who was chanting her activation key followed by the spell incantation. Oh, he knew what was coming the one spell she had been using to train him for the last four hours.

"_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac," chanted Evangeline, _"_Undecem spiritus glacies, coeuntes sagitent inimicum. Saggita magica, series glacialis."_

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw eleven arrows fire out of a ball of energy that appeared in her palm. Thinking fast on his feet he back pedaled away from his place trying to get some distance, at the same time he was running through some hand signs. He was about to put to use his most powerful jutsu he had in his arsenal that was taught to him by Itachi.

"Fuuton: shinkugyoku!" said Naruto taking in a deep breath, then he released a series of wind bullets from his mouth.

The wind bullets intercepted the ice arrows causing an explosion creating a large cloud of smoke. Naruto smiled as soon as he stopped. For the first time he had finally managed to produce more than five bullets, he glance up at his master and instantly became worried at the sight of her smirk. A noise interrupted him as he looked back at the smoke, the smoke dispersed in three different places as three ice arrows passed. Naruto knew that it was too late for him to do anything, he was low on chakra after using his wind based jutsu, and he just stood there. The arrows hit home each hitting in different places, his left shoulder, right shoulder, and in the chest. The power behind the attack sent him flying back at least ten feet before he finally hit the ground.

"Ooh, that just had to hurt," giggled the sadistic little doll. Chachamaru became slightly worried as she saw that Naruto wasn't getting back up. Her master landed right next to her.

"Wake the brat up Chachamaru," Eva said as she went to the tray and picked up the cup of tea that had been poured earlier.

Chachamaru walked over to where the blond was laying, she saw that he was conscious only gazing up at the artificial sky.

"Are you alright Naruto-san?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he responded moving his body to get up, however he was unable, "although, a little help wouldn't be unappreciated."

The robot nodded helped the boy to his feet, her touch made him wince in pain as she was pulling his arm and his shoulder was injured. Once he was on his feet he followed his new friend over to where his master as she had ordered him to call her was currently enjoying a cup of tea with the psychotic doll. He took the seat next to the doll and took the cup of tea that Chachamaru was offering him and gave her a thanks.

"How are you feeling brat?" the blond vampire asked with a grin.

"Battered like always," Naruto answered.

"Ha ha, just as I thought, anyways I have to tell you, you're a faster learner than I anticipated," Eva said, "that last technique you used seemed to take a lot out of you."

"It sure did, I may have large than normal chakra reserves but I have really bad control over it so I overloaded it with chakra," the jinchuuriki said, "I need to re-learn all of the chakra control exercises again."

"Well, I just have to say that these last five days in here have been fruitful, so next time we meet for training, I will begin to teach you how to access your magic core and teach you the beginner spells," his master informed him.

"Really?" Naruto asked as he jumped to his feet ignoring the pain.

"Yeah, but I need to get out of this place and rebuild my cottage and organize some things around here so we will meet in two days," Eva said as she stood up and began walking to the exit seal, "come, we have much to do and very little time."

Naruto stood next to Eva on the seal, once Chachazero and her little sister stepped on it, it began to glow. In a second the four of them stood in the same room that Naruto had stood in five days ago, but he knew now that only five hours had passed outside of the Magic Diorama. Eva saw that the room was run down but still holding after all these years, it must have been because of all the magic that has been running through the cottage.

After leaving the room Evangeline saw that the rest of the cottage was in even worse shape than the room they were in. There was vines running all over the place and she could see her dolls were worn with age. It would take days if not weeks before the place would look like it used to.

"Well master, I think I should be going back to the village," Naruto said.

"Yeah, go back boya, but come back in two days so we can begin your magic training," the vampire said, "and take Chachazero with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her for telling him to take the doll with him, but shrugged as he went over to Chachamaru and took the doll from her arms. Chachazero quickly climbed onto his head saying that it was a good place to keep watch of her enemies. With a final goodbye the blond and the doll left the cottage, when he was out of the cottage he saw that it was late at night. Sighing he knew that Minato would have locked the house and the seals would go off as soon as he stepped into the property drawing the ANBU.

As Naruto headed towards the crevice he wondered where he would be able to stay at tonight. Then he remembered that old building near the ramen shop, sure it was run down but it would do for tonight. Walking out of the hidden forest and from behind the waterfall he walked in silence, not even little Chachazero was saying a thing and she usually said something.

Walking through the forest was easier in the dark than he thought he could feel Chachazero moving her head to see all around her. Reaching the wall that surrounded the village he walked along the side of it to the hole that not many people knew of unless they were asked where it was. It was another ten minutes when he finally found the small hole in the wall that he crawled through to get inside the village. Once inside he started walking towards the most rundown part of the whole place or as it was also called by many the 'Red Light District'.

Naruto had to keep to the shadows as to not be seen as the many things that went on in this part of the village where usually ignored by the shinobi. The blond was almost at the building, he had traveled all the way here without being detected at all, that is until he was only a few feet away when a shadow loomed over him. Looking up he saw the one person he had hoped would not be in the village at the current time. The man was tall at least 6'2, had long white hair, wore a green kimono shirt as well as green kimono pant, a red vest, a metal plate on his forehead with the kanji for oil engraved in it. This man was none other than his sister's godfather Jiraiya the toad sage, and Minato's sensei.

"What are you doing here at this time of night, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked irritated for some reason, more likely from having been interrupted from whatever activity he was doing or was going to do.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," replied Naruto slightly angry.

"It concerns me because like it or not your Minato's son and as his teacher I have a responsibility to keep you safe," the sage responded.

"Well then why don't you just go and forget that you saw me tonight," Naruto told him while looking for a way to get away for the man, although he knew that he would get away. He could also feel Chachazero clinging to his back trying to remain hidden from Jiraiya.

"Like hell I will I am taking you back to Minato this instant," the man growled as he tried to grab Naruto, but, before he could another hand beat him to the blond and pulled him back. Glancing up he saw a raven haired teen wearing the village's ANBU black ops uniform with his mask removed at the moment.

"Naruto-kun didn't I say to wait for me while I went to see what the commotion was all about?" he asked the boy.

Naruto wondered what he was talking about, though he knew that he had arrived to save his ass. "Sorry Itachi-nii-san, I was curious so I just followed to see," Naruto said playing along with the older boy.

Jiraiya didn't miss the interaction between the two and knew instantly that he was lying, though he would still inform Minato about this.

"I apologize for his rude behavior, Jiraiya-sama, see I was catching up with Naruto-kun after getting back from my mission then I heard some commotion going on so I told him to stay put while I went to check it out, but it seems curiosity got the best of him," Itachi lied to the man, "I will take Naruto-kun home right away and explain everything to Hokage-sama, so you won't have to take time away from your activities in the area."

Itachi quickly took the blond away leaving an angry Jiraiya behind. Neither of the two said anything to each other for the whole time until they arrived at the Hokage's mansion where the raven haired boy went ahead and knocked on the door. While they waited for it to be answered, Naruto turned over to his surrogate brother.

"Thank you Itachi-nii-san," Naruto said.

"It's no problem Naruto-kun, you deserve better treatment than what Jiraiya was giving you," Itachi said, "although I do have to ask, why do you have a little doll clinging to your back?"

"Oh, this is Chachazero, she's a puppet," Naruto said as he removed the doll from his back.

"Hmm…" Itachi hummed as he looked at the doll, "a rather unusual tool in this village, but she's quite cute."

Though before anything else could be said the door opened and Naruto quickly hid Zero-chan inside of his jacket. At the door stood Kushina wearing an apron which she was using to dry her hands.

"Oh, Itachi-san is there something you need?" she asked.

"Not exactly Kushina-sama," he said her name with very little respect as she had mostly lost it all form him and his mother, "I was just bringing back Naruto-kun."

"Wait, I thought you were in your room this whole time Naruto-chan," Kushina said looking at his son, Naruto was clenching his fist, how she couldn't have known that he wasn't home just went to show how little she cared for him, "well thank you Itachi-kun, Naruto-chan why don't you go and wash your hands and I'll serve you some dinner."

"No thanks I already ate," Naruto said as he walked in, "good night, Itachi-nii-san, thanks again for tonight."

Without saying anything to his mother he went to his bedroom. Kushina was a little sad at how affectionate her son was with the older son of her best frien…former best friend as she rarely talked to her nowadays. Itachi bade her farewell and left the compound.

Naruto entered his room and let out his friend so she could explore. When Chachazero was out from within the jacket she was excited to see many cool things, but was disappointed when she saw where she was. The room was plain in her mind, there were no posters on the wall, the floor was bare wood tiles, on the wall next to the window was laid a futon. On the opposite side was a desk with some papers stacked neatly on it, the only thing that had most of her attention was the bookshelf, which was stocked full of all kinds of books.

"Ne, blondie-kun, why is your room so simple, I know master has her more interesting," zero-chan asked.

"I don't like to talk about it, but the futon was given to me by Mikoto-chan, the desk was already here, and the bookshelf was built by me and Itachi-nii," Naruto said.

"But, don't your parents ever buy you anything," the doll continued with the questioning.

"Pfft, they don't even know I exist half the fucking time, hell I'm fucking lucky if they remember to leave or make some food for me," Naruto told her as he unrolled the futon, "come on Zero-chan we'll talk more in the morning, I'm tire after all that training."

The doll wanted to ask more as she knew from what he had told them earlier that he had a twin sister who held Kurama's chakra. However she would not ask, instead she followed his lead and crawled into the futon with him.

In the master bedroom Kushina sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair, still thinking how different her children were. Inside she was sad, her son had a better relationship with Mikoto than with her if the way he bade farewell to Itachi was of any indication. He had never said good night to her of anyone else in the family for as long as she could remember. She was worried that her perfect family was starting to fall apart. It was at this moment that a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder that snapped her out of her thoughts as she saw her husband looking worried.

"Is something the matter Kushi-chan?" he asked.

"I'm worried Mina-kun, I feel as if our family is starting to fall apart, Naruto acts more of a stranger than as our son," she told him.

"Don't worry, tomorrow is Sunday and you can spend the day with him and Naomi-chan," Minato said, "and when I get home from work we can all go out for dinner at Ichiraku's."

"Okay," Kushina said putting her brush down and the two went to bed.

The next morning Kushina walked into the kitchen and surprised to see her son washing a bowl. She wondered where the bowl had come from as she had made sure to wash all the dishes the previous night. Once he was done he placed the bowl on the rack to let it dry.

"Morning Naruto-chan," greeted Kushina with a smile.

"Morning," replied Naruto as he began to walk towards the door.

"What would you like for breakfast?" asked his mother before he left the kitchen.

Naruto looked at her and narrowed his eyes at what she had asked as she never even bothered to ask him what he wanted.

"I already ate," Naruto said.

"Oh, okay," Kushina was a little sad that he refused to allow her to fix him something to eat, "well… what would you like me to have ready for lunch?"

"Don't bother with it either, Mikoto-chan asked me lunch yesterday," okay that was a lie but, he was getting pissed at how she was somehow trying to get him to open up to her. "I will be going out now."

"Okay," Kushina said the sadness somehow evident in her voice¸ next she remembered that Minato was taking them out for dinner tonight. However she never told him as he was nowhere closed to her now, it was at this moment that her daughter came into the kitchen.

"Morning Okaa-chan," she called.

"Morning Naomi-chan, what would you like for breakfast," Kushina said to her.

"An omelet please, also when are; Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, and Sakura coming over to play?" Naomi asked her mother.

"They'll be here around nine to play," Kushina said as he got a skillet out to cook for her daughter, he plan for the afternoon where probably ruined now.

Meanwhile Naruto was just leaving the house with Chachazero resting on his head. He was angry at the moment. His 'mother' was somehow trying to get him to warm up to her after almost four years of constant neglect towards him. He needed to vent out some anger so he quickly ran over to the closest training ground that was for everyone's use. As he walked he got many curious looks that weren't directed at him, more at the Goth looking doll perched on his head. Many were wondering why a boy would have a doll with him. Naruto used to being ignored felt a little uncomfortable. He quickens his pace to reach the training ground faster.

When he got there he wasn't even tire, it would look like all the endurance training that Evangeline was giving was actually paying off. He first made sure to that no one else was before he started. Once it was clear he took a seat at the base of a tree before he pulled the sleeve of his shirt back a little where a strange scribble was on.

"What's that blondie-kun?" the doll asked.

"It's a storage seal, it is one of the most basic that I have managed to make," he told her as he sent a small burst of chakra into it. Chachazero was surprised when a notebook appeared out of nowhere, then she recognized the notebook from her master's library.

"Isn't that one of the books in master's library?"

"Yep, its one written by Negi Springfield, I saw that it said beginners guide so I took it to see if I can get a head start in learning magic," Naruto said while he opened the book and began to read.

While the blond read the book, Chachazero took out her large knife and a whetstone, which she used to sharpen it as it had gotten dull over the years. After half an hour of reading Naruto finally put the book down and started to thinking about what he had just learned. Apparently he needed a training wand in order to draw forth his mana or magic. But if he remembered correctly Eva hadn't used one yet she managed to use a spell against him, so it might not really be needed except for a beginner. Another thing he needed was an activation key, which could be any phrase he wanted. Thinking hard he recalled the words he heard Eva chant before her spell, the book didn't have any spells it except for the _Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat._

Chachazero glance at him as he was in deep thought as if trying to figure out what to do, she could help him if he asked after all she was Eva's partner and she picked up quite a few things.

'**Naruto,' Kurama's voice filled the blond's head, 'think of mana like your chakra, you pulled it from your chakra pool through your tenketsus points, try the same thing with you magic core.'**

"That's it!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet. He closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel his chakra beginning to draw away from the pool, but he pushed it back, instead he searched deeper into his body. It took five minutes but in the end he managed to locate the new core all he had to do now was draw the mana away and push it through his body while omitting his chakra. When he felt he had a good grasp into it, he put his hand out and pushed the magic into his palm.

"_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac," Naruto began to chant his master's activation key while he pushed his mana and felt a bigger pull with it. Chachazero's eyes widened at the feat the boy was doing he was activating magic all on his own after only seeing her master do it a few times and she knew what he was going to do as it was the only spell Eva used on him. _"_Undecem spiritus glaciales, coeuntes sagitent inimicum. Saggita magica, series glacialis." _

At first nothing happened, and then a small ball of light form in his palm before eleven arrows made of ice smaller than the ones Eva used shot out. The doll's large knife dropped to the ground as she saw Naruto use the same spell Eva loved to use most of the time. Naruto smiled at his achievement but before he could celebrate he felt rather dizzy before everything went black for him. Chachazero floated as fast as she could over to the blond to check if he was still alive, he was, although he had exhausted himself using the spell. There was no doubt that her master must have sense the burst of magic that was used. Though he would probably be up and running in a few minutes since mages usually recovered faster than most people believe.

Chachazero decided then to sit on Naruto's stomach as she waited for him to wake. She started getting irritated that her master's new toy wasn't waking up, so she took it upon herself to wake him. Crawling towards his head she raised her small hands up, and then began to slap him over and over again. Naruto was essentially woken up with red cheeks from the countless slaps he received from the doll, not that he knew of course.

"Oh, what the hell hit me?" he asked rubbing his face.

"You just couldn't wait could ya?" a familiar angry voice spoke up.

Turning his head he saw the last person he wanted to see, Evangeline garbed in a black Lolita dress and behind her stood Chachamaru in her usual maid uniform.

"Master," Zero-chan cried a jumping up to her.

"What are you doing here Master?" asked Naruto hoping to keep her mind off his little disobedience.

"Tch… I was just finishing with moving into a new little cabin here in the village far away from most people when I sense a large amount of mana being used, so I came to find you as fast as I could," Eva said, "grab my hand and I'll get us out of here, before those mask ninjas get here."

The ANBU must have sense his mana from what she was telling him, grabbing her hand like she said to do he felt cold. He glimpse Chachamaru take her master's hand as well before they sunk into the shadow of the tree just as the ANBU arrive to investigate the area. The party reappeared outside a cabin that was bigger than the one he had spent the last few days or hours depending on the time frame that was chosen.

"When you get the new place?" asked Naruto.

"Just bought it, it's the reason that I was able to sense you using magic so fast," Eva said.

"I see," Naruto said as he wondered where she got the money to buy it.

Shaking his head Naruto followed Eva inside the new cabin; as she led him to a set of stairs that went to the basement. When they got there his jaw dropped at the sight of her Magic Diorama, but this time there were more spheres attached to the main one in the center.

"Whoa,"

"This is my second version in which I added more terrains to train in," Eva said, "and since you couldn't wait for me to teach you how to draw and use mana, we will be going in a releasing a fellow classmate who is an expert in what you call taijutsu."

In a flash of light Naruto found himself deep with the resort where the giant crystal, were her friends were sealed inside of. She directed him towards the dark skinned, blond haired girl at the end.

"You will now wake Ku Fei, she is the foremost expert in hand to hand combat," Eva said pushing Naruto towards the crystal.

Naruto took a deep breath before he placed his palms in the crystal right in front of Ku and began channeling his chakra. The chakra seeped into the crystal making Ku glow and was pushed forward to his body. Ku passed through the crystal right into Naruto's arms were he gently laid her on the floor and waited for her to open her eyes. Evangeline stood over them with Chachamaru and Chachazero. Then Ku Fei slowly began to open her eyes. The first thing the dark skinned girl saw was a pair of deep blue eyes looking down at her. She was about to ask where she was, but next she saw Eva and Chachamaru.

"What happened aru? And where am I?" she asked.

"Welcome back to land of the living," Eva said with a smirk on her face. "Come, with have much to tell you."

Ku Fei frowned at the implications that he vampire was giving her; she tried to get up only for her body to fall back down. Naruto helped her up along with Chachamaru on the other side; together they led the recently woken girl upstairs to get her to a chair or something. Along the way Ku couldn't help but wonder who the blond was, he looked so familiar like someone she knew but with different hair color. This brought even more questions to her, where was Negi-sensei? Hopefully they would answer all of those and more.

"I didn't introduce myself yet," the blond said, "the name is Naruto."

Well there was one question answered, "My name is Ku Fei -aru."

"A pleasure, let's wait until you're seated before you start asking more questions," Naruto told her as they finally got out of the basement and into a large living room.

Ku Fei was led to a chair where she was dropped, Chachamaru excused herself as she went to make some tea for them. Evangeline took a seat on a large sofa while Naruto just sat on the smaller one. No one said a thing until the gynoid returned with a tray filled with some food and a kettle of tea and cups.

"So Eva, are you going to tell me what is going on? And where is Negi-bozu?" Ku asked taking a cup of tea.

Evangeline took a sip of her tea before she began to tell her all about what had happened. From when they transported through the damaged gate to the battle against the Juubi, to them being injured to an unprecedented level that they had to be sealed away to recover. To her awakening to training Naruto who is Negi's heir. Now Eva told her that since Naruto is Negi's heir she would like for her to also teach Naruto her Chinese martial arts. Ku agreed to teach him as she would have the chance to create a new art in this world one that would surpass all of the others.

Naruto was the one who told her about the changes the world had gone through. From the creation of chakra and ninjutsu, Ku was giddy to learn all of the new fighting styles that Naruto promised to bring her scrolls for. She also laughed at the irony of how Kaede would have a field day. As the two talked about the changes, Evangeline left the room to go and retrieve something. By the time she returned with a chest in her hands, Ku was already showing Naruto some of the Katas of her style.

"Hey brat, get over here," she called.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and went to see what his master wanted, not to mention also to ask what was in the chest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, since you couldn't wait for me to teach you magic and went ahead to learn the spell I used on you, from what Chachazero told me you did on your first try," she started talking as she opened the chest, "I took the liberty to retrieve these from the basement to pass them on to you."

The first thing she pulled out was a long staff wrapped in white bandages; it was bigger than he was. The staff felt warm in his hands as soon as he touched it for the first time. The next thing she pulled out was a stack of cards; these confused him when she handed them to him until he saw what was on them. The pictures of the sealed girls were on them each holding a different type of artifact.

"Why do these cards have the girls on them?" he asked.

"Those are pactio cards that Negi made with his students, each card is different with its own unique artifact," Evangeline said, "and since you can draw upon you mana now…"

Without warning the vampire pulled him forward crashing her lips against him. His eyes were wide at her action, until a powerful flash of light forced him to close them. When Naruto reopened his eyes, he saw Eva smirking at him, she handed him something which he realized was a card this one with him on it.

On it he stood in front of a seal with a sword in one hand and in the other he had on a red gauntlet with a green jewel on it. The clothes he wore were also different; he had on black ANBU like pants, black boots, a black shirt with silver linings. On the top left corner was the roman number 'X', on the bottom left corner was the symbol for the planet Pluto. In the center was his name, Namicaze Naruto, under it said Minister Magi. Along with that it also said 'Oblitus unus'.

"There now you have your own pactio, to activate it you say adeat, to de-activate it you say abeat," Eva said.

Glancing at the card then at her Ministra as the card said that she was, he decided to try it out.

"Adeat!" he called.

In a flash of light he clothes became the same as the ones in the card and a sword appeared in his left hand with the gauntlet on the right. The sword was about six feet long and a blood red color with a gold hilt and a diamond shaped silver guard. The blade was around four and a half feet long and an inch wide, the hilt was a foot and a half long. The gauntlet was the same blood red color with the green gem glowing brightly. While he was admiring his new weapons, he never sensed his sensei moving towards him until he foot collided with his cheek sending him flying.

"Now then, your new training begins now!"

On the chair in the living area a certain little doll was watching the beating her mistress was giving her new disciple with sparkles in her eyes as she saw blood fly all over the place. Ku Fei could help but sweat drop as she saw that Eva was even more sadistic than she remembered.

**Well here is Chapter 3. Now I want to say that I will posting a set of new stories up in the coming few days that are not Naruto or Naruto crossovers, as shocking as that sounds. There will be three, all of them are Harry Potter crossovers with Fullmetal Alchemist, Fairy Tail, and Negima so keep an out for them. now review and until next time my readers.**


	4. ALERT TO ALL READERS!

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane


End file.
